Gargoyle Tails- #1 Little Red Jacket
by Morgana Fae
Summary: Little Red Jacket goes to visit her grandmother but things don't go as planned when she arrives. Someone want something from her and will do anything to get it, too. This is my first Gargoyles fic (not counting poems) I have completed. Please R&R :}


Little Red Jacket

A Gargoyle Tail-

Little Red Jacket

by: Morgana Fae

[mlz2883@aol.com][1]

Rated PG for minimal violence

Legal jargon: Gargoyles are the property of Disney/ Buena Vista. I hold no ownership to them but I am borrowing them temporarily.

Author's Notes: a) This story came about after thinking a bit too much when I was tired but I believe some of my best thinking is done when I am tired. b) Done over a couple of days but completed finally and this is my first fic I have completed (not counting poems). c) Written between September 23,2001 and October 1, 2001 

I'd like to give my deepest thanks to Demelza Watt for reading my work and editing it for me. Thank you Demelza!

And now on with the story…

Once upon a time lived a young detective who belonged to the NYPD, but more specifically the 23rd branch. She lived in Manhattan and was a charming and dear woman. She was well liked and adored by many, but none more then by her own grandmother who showed her affection by giving her granddaughter a lovely red jacket. This jacket was a special gift and the young woman, who had since been nicknamed Little Red Jacket, always wore it.

Little Red Jacket was a beautiful young woman with hair as dark and shiny as a raven's wing with its deep blue highlights. She had a golden tan complexion, which she got from her unique heritage. She was commonly known to wear black t-shirts, blue jeans and her black shoes wherever she went. It was a common occurrence that she wore these clothes and the people she worked with and knew accepted it, as she was able to wear it without it looking bad on her.

One day when she had the day off from work, her mother came to her and said, "Your grandmother is ill. I would like you to take this basket of goodies to her for me." 

Little Red Jacket replied, "Yes, Mom," as she peered in the basket to find it containing some soup, teabags and a book.

Slipping on her treasured red jacket, she then grabbed her keys and was ready to leave when her mother added, "Take this basket to your grandmother straight away and, please, do not dawdle for her soup will be too cold to eat otherwise."

Giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, Little Red Jacket said, "I will go and not waste any time." And with those last words she took the basket from her mother and left.

In her car, Little Red Jacket turned on the radio and listened to it as she drove through the evening rush hour traffic filled streets in the direction that led to the edge of the city. As she drove to her destination the buildings became smaller and the scenery became greener and less congested with people. The ride took the average amount of time and when she arrived at the designated area she parked her car and got out, taking the basket with her.

She could very well have driven up to her grandmother's cottage but Little Red Jacket felt the need to walk a bit, so she used this as an excuse to go for her walk. So with the basket in hand, she opened the old wooden gate that led to a tree lined path that would take her to her grandmother's cottage.Occasionally she would stop and pick a flower or two to give to her grandmother when she arrived at the small dwelling. As Little Red Jacket picked some flowers and stopped to watch a doe and her fawn in the near distance she failed to notice that she herself was being watched.

The stranger keeping an eye on the young woman was curious as to who was in her territory but most of all she wished to do away with the trespasser. The stranger's eyes shone red, as she became angered, though she did not attack but instead made her way up to Little Red Jacket casually.

Hearing footsteps becoming louder, Little Red Jacket turned to see a well dressed but pale skinned woman with red hair and green eyes coming her way. Smiling at the stranger, she said, "Hello,"

The woman gave a stiffly forced smile and replied, "Hello, what are you doing around this area of the woods?"

"I'm on my way to visit my grandmother who lives in the old ivy covered cottage at the end of the path," she explained, "She is sick so I am taking her a basket of get well goodies."

"I'm sorry to hear that she is ill. What are you taking her?" asked the stranger as her eyes strayed in the direction of the basket that rested on the ground.

Lifting up the basket, Little Red Jacket showed the stranger what was inside. The woman's attention was not caught until she saw the book that lay under a towel that was used as a barrier in case anything should spill onto it. 

"What book are you taking to your grandmother?" she asked, curiously.

"An antique one. Grandmother collects old books and this is one she doesn't have in her collection. It's supposed to be a book written in Latin. Most likely poetry by the way it's paragraphed and rhymes." Replied Little Red Jacket as she showed the other woman the book and then replaced it under the towel. "I don't mean to be rude but I must be getting to my grandmother's before she wonders what has happened to me." 

"Of course. Perhaps we shall cross paths again," said the stranger who then disappeared.

"Hmm. What an odd person," Little Red Jacket thought to herself as she began again on her walk toward her grandmother's cottage.

In the distance the stranger stood hiding in the shelter of the trees hatching a plan, but was interrupted when she began to feel a pain tearing at her insides. The pain spread to her limbs and then to the rest of her body, forcing her to convulse and double over in pain. The pain took her breath away even after having put up with it for some time. Her hands and feet felt as though they were being pulled at and squeezed tightly until her fingers and toes were replaced by four sharp talons on her hands and three on her feet. Her feet grew larger and spurs protruded from her elbows and knees while horns grew from her forehead forming a brow ridge.

The stranger's transformation stopped. She had been transformed into a gargoyle with blue shin and red hair. She emerged a few moments later dressed in a loincloth and halter top that bared her stomach. She added a gold crown, earrings, and a bracelet to her upper arm for accessories.

With that taken care of she set out to form a plan that would allow her to get her on hands the book Little Red Jacket was taking to her grandmother. That book was just what she would need to complete a spell to rid the world of humans and allow gargoyles to take their rightful place in the world that had denied them much though out the centuries.

With a plan formed, she set out for the old woman's house, taking the quickest way possible. Her arrival was a quiet one so the old woman could not have heard her. Knocking on the door she waited for someone to open it but instead all she heard was, "Who's there?" in an old voice.

With an evil smile she called out in a disguised voice, "It is I, Grandmother, Little Red Jacket. I've brought you some goodies."

"The door is not locked. Come in." came the reply and with that, the blue gargess proceeded to enter the cottage and close the door behind her.

Cautiously she entered and made her way down the hallway to where a partially opened door allowed light to spill into the dimly lit hallway.

"Is that you, child?" called out the woman.

"Yes, it is I, Grandmother." She replied.

"Are you well, my dear? You sound odd." she replied.

"I am fine. It is just the weather that has caused me to sound this way," the gargoyle said as she peered into the room, seeing an old woman lying in bed. 

"Go and make yourself a cup of tea with honey. It shall help with your throat. And would you please make me a cup, too?" said Grandmother.

"Of course, Grandmother. I'll be back in a minute." replied the gargess who then crept down the hallway where she eventually found the kitchen.

She made the tea, but in the one for the bothersome old lady she added a bit of a magical powder that would make the woman sleep and be out of the evil one's way so she could not foil the gargess' plans.

With the tea in hand, she went back to the bedroom and entered the room. The old woman looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and gasped when she saw who entered the door. She replied, "Why my child what has happened to you? You do not look right."

"Nothing has happened to me. I am fine. It must be your illness that has caused you to see things that are not what they seem." Handing the woman the cup of magically fixed tea the gargess said, "Drink your tea. It will make you feel better. And when you wake up everything will be better."

The old woman agreed and drank the tea under the eye of the imposter Little Red Jacket. Before long the woman was becoming tired and was asleep before the entire cup of tea had been drained. Setting the cup aside the gargess took the old woman from the bed and carried her to the closet where she shoved the old woman in the back, but not before tying her up and gagging her. The gargess, locking the door from the outside for security purposes, then placed a chair in front of it.

Moving across the room, she began to go through a dresser looking for a nightgown and nightcap. She found them and slipped into the nightgown. Before the mirror she put the nightcap on and straightened it. She found some powder and put it over her face and arms to dull the blue tones of her skin.

Climbing into bed she turned the light on low and lay there waiting for _her_ granddaughter to arrive. She didn't have to wait long she would learn.

A knock came on the front door and she called out for her to come in.

A few moments later the sounds of footsteps echoed though the hallway. In response to Little Red Jacket knocking on the bedroom door the gargess called out, "Come in, my dear."

The door opened and in stepped the young woman. She crept closer to the bed and said, "Hello, Grandmother, how are you feeling tonight?"

"Better that you are here, my child. Thank you for coming to visit your poor ill grandmother." spoke the gargess in an old sounding voice.

"Grandmother, are you alright? Your voice sounds odd." replied Little Red Jacket with concern.

"It is but my cold that causes me to sound this way. It is nothing to fret about, my dear," she said, moving her covers closer to her chest. "Come here, child, so I can see what is in your basket."

The young woman stepped closer to the bed and placed the basket on the bed and began to take out the items. Setting them before her grandmother, she then said, "May I turn the light up so I can see better?"

"Of course. Do what you wish." she said.

Little Red Jacket did so and as she turned she gasped and stared at her ill grandmother who lay before her, looking not quite herself. Finding her voice she said, "Grandmother, what has happened to you? You look quite sick tonight."

"It is my illness that has caused me to look this way. Do not fret. I will be fine very soon. Now come and show me what you brought." she said, hiding a smile.

Little Red Jacket did as her _grandmother_ said and showed her what she had brought.

When it came to showing her the book the imposter's eyes widened and smiled before Little Red Jacket who said, "My, Grandmother, what big eyes you have."

"The better to see you and this amazing world with, my dear" came the reply from her grandmother.

"I never noticed what big ears you have, Grandmother." piped up Little Red Jacket.

"All the better to hear you with, especially now that I am older." said the fake.

"What big teeth you have," she exclaimed in amazement.

"The better for biting and chewing," said the granny.

"What big wings you have," said the observant younger woman.

"Wings?!" asked the phony, in shock.

"Yes the ones sticking out from you back. The ones that are blue." Said Little Red Jacket

"Ah, yes. Those are for my escape, by dear." said Grandmother and with those last words she leapt from the bed and torn the nightgown from her body revealing her true form. Shaking the nightcap form her head, she grabbed the book that was on the bedside table.

"You're not my grandmother, you evil gargoyle," she exclaimed.

"Ah, so you finally caught on. Didn't Granny teach you to be cautious of strangers?" she said, pulling a laser gun from her belt. She aimed and then fired at the young woman, but Little Red Jacket ducked in time.

Cursing under her breath, the gargess fired again but was then thrown to the floor by the force of Little Red Jacket charging into her. The two wrestled with one another but the fight was put to an end when someone pulled them apart and moved the young woman out of the way. She found herself on the bed watching the two individuals fight.

The one who interrupted was a large and handsome lavender male gargoyle. He wrestled with the blue one and in the struggle, the female was knocked unconscious. He took a long rope the young woman had gotten from somewhere and tied up the evil gargess.

Little Red Jacket and Lavender Gargoyle managed to find Grandmother who had woken up and began to moan for help. The old woman was found unharmed and was then untied and put back to bed when she could rest. She explained what has happened and then Little Red Jacket explained what happened to her.

Things were set right and Lavender Gargoyle took Blue Gargess to a place where she could do no harm ever again and he then returned to the ivy cottage. Little Red Jacket and Lavender Gargoyle spoke and soon were immersed in conversation that led to them becoming fast friends.

The two of them became good friends in the upcoming months and before long were madly in love with one another. And so in the end the two lived happily ever after as mates, both being accepted in each other family and clan.

THE END.

The moral of the story is to be cautious around those who are strangers but above all be weary around red headed, green eyed women who turn into evil, world dominance craving wacko gargoyles at sunset.

Please read and review if you will. I would love to hear what people have to say about my story.

Thanks, *~Morgana Fae~*

   [1]: mlz2883@aol.com



End file.
